Smile
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Kazuya jatuh cinta pada Sawamura Eijun. Pemuda dengan mata emas dan senyum lebar yang ia temui di rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat. Dan Kazuya tahu, semuanya pasti tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. For MiyuSawa day.


Sejak kali pertama mata mereka bertemu, Kazuya tahu bahwa segalanya tidak akan berakhir baik. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan?

Ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah bisa bebas sepenuhnya dari ruangan serba putih bernomorkan dua ratus delapan belas dengan selang infus yang tertanam di punggung tangan kanannya.

Kazuya bisa apa?

Bukan salahnya ia jatuh cinta pada senyuman lebar di wajah pucat itu, bukan?

.

 **Senyum**

 **Didedikasikan untuk MiyuSawa day yang diadakan pada tanggal 18 Februari.**

 **Diamond no Ace milik Terajima-sensei**

 **Senyum milik saya, Misaki Younna**

 **Mengandung unsure sho-ai, jadi bagi yang kurang menyukai genre tersebut silahkan tekan tombol kembali. Saya sudah memperingatkan.**

.

1.

Kala itu, kunjungannya kerumah sakit adalah untuk menjenguk sang ibunda yang diopname sejak sehari yang lalu akibat kelelahan. Kazuya yang sudah menginjak kelas dua SMA tentu tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal ini, ia memang khawatir, namun ia tutupi dengan senyum menyebalkan yang menjadi ciri khasnya dan beberapa teguran—kritikan, tepatnya—pada nyonya Miyuki mengenai kegiatannya yang harus dikurangi dan tentang betapa pentingnya menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak selalu baik itu.

Sampai kemudian tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang saat sedang berbelok di salah satu koridor rumah sakit. Kazuya hanya sedikit tersentak kebelakang, namun sayangnya sosok yang ia tabrak terjatuh dengan bokong yang menabrak lantai dengan suara berdebum pelan.

"Aduh-!"

Kazuya menatap pemuda—yang kira-kira seumurannya, atau mungkin lebih muda—yang masih dalam posisi terduduk dihadapannya. Kazuya mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah—maaf soal itu."

Saat sosok pemuda tersebut meraih uluran tangannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, Kazuya merasa nafasnya tercekat untuk sepersekian detik.

Kazuya tidak ingat apakah ia pernah melihat seseorang dengan mata sewarna emas yang begitu memikat sebelumnya—

.

2.

Saat pandangan keduanya bertemu, dunia terasa berhenti sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali seperti semula saat pemuda bermata emas berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan Kazuya. Ia Nampak hendak berbicara sesuatu saat tiba-tiba saja teriakan salah satu suster terdengar dari ujung koridor asal pemuda dihadapannya berlari.

"Sawamura- _kun_!"

Kazuya tak mengatakan apapun, namun jujur ia merasa sedikit terhibur saat melihat ekspresi kaget yang kemudian berubah menjadi masam di wajah pemuda dihadapannya. Sayangnya hiburan itu tak berlangsung lama saat pemuda tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kazuya—ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau tangan mereka masih berpegangan, sumpah—sebelum kemudian berlari melalui Kazuya sambil berucap.

"—Maaf ya!"

Kazuya tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya, ia hanya berdiri ditempat hingga suster yang tadi berteriak berlari melaluinya sambil berseru.

"Sawamura- _kun_! Jangan lari! Cepat minum obatmu!"

Oh—?

Miyuki baru menyadari kalau pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan yang dikenakan ibunya, hanya saja berbeda warna.

Apakah itu berarti ia salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini?

.

3.

Di hari yang sama pada sore harinya, Kazuya berjumpa lagi dengan pemuda tersebut. Saat Kazuya baru selesai menjenguk sang ibunda dan berniat untuk kembali pulang kerumah, ia yang saat itu berjalan melewati sebuah koridor yang terletak didekat taman rumah sakit tanpa sengaja menemukan pemuda yang ia tabrak siang tadi—Sawamura, kalau tidak salah?—tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman, memperhatikan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang terukit diwajah—yang harus Kazuya akui—manisnya.

Kazuya teralu terpikat dengan kedua manik emas yang tampak bersinar dibawah langit sore dan senyuman pemuda itu sampai ia sendiri tidak menyadari bagaimana kedua kakinya membawanya berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hey," panggil Kazuya "Sedang melihat apa?"

Pemuda disebelahnya terlonjak pelan saat mendengar suara Kazuya, tampaknya ia terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya mengamati sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Kazuya disebelahnya. Kazuya sendiri sedang berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan keinginan untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya tatkala kedua mata emas itu menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Ah-!" Manik emas tampak melebar—kaget, dengan tidak sopannya pemuda dihadapannya menunjuk Kazuya tepat diwajah. "Kau kan orang yang tadi pagi menabrakku!"

Kazuya menemukan bagaimana ia sangat menyukai suara pemuda dihadapannya. Agak nyaring memang, namun penuh dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Kazuya tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memberikan seringai kecil yang selalu menjadi ciri khas dirinya, memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengganggu pemuda dihadapannya tersebut.

"Oi, tidak sopan loh menunjuk orang seperti itu," ucap Kazuya. "Lagipla bukankah kaulah yang saat itu berlari-larian di koridor kemudian menabrakku?"

"Apa-?!" pemuda dihadapannya memicingkan matanya, "Yang benar saja! Kaulah yang menabrakku!" dengan kesal pemuda pemuda itu bersidekap, kedua pipinya dikembungkan dan entah darimana Kazuya tiba-tiba ingin mencubit kedua pipi chubby pemuda tersebut.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi tertangkap suster mengerikan itu dan harus minum obat, cih!"

Kazuya terkekeh pelan, "Oh? Jadi ini salahku?"

Jawaban datang sepersekian detik kemudian, "Tentu saja salahmu!"

Kazuya tersenyum, mengalungkan sebelah lengannya pada pundak pemuda disebelahnya dan membawa tubuh pemuda tersebut lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Terdengar suara tercekat dari pemuda yang lebih kecil, namun karena tidak ada penolakan Kazuya santai saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkan orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenali, hm?" Kazuya memulai, tahu bahwa ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk bisa mengenal lebih dekat pemuda dihadapannya. "Namaku Miyuki Kazuya, siapa namamu?"

Kazuya dapat mencium aroma _citrus_ dan madu dari tubuh pemuda dihadapannya saat ia sedikit memberontak, memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kazuya yang hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari dua jengkal dari wajahnya. Kazuya menahan nafas—

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan! Sawamura Eijun, lima belas tahun. Salam kenal, Miyuki Kazuya!"

.

3.

Kazuya tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang ataukah sedih saat mendengar bahwa sang ibunda sudah diizinkan untuk pulang kembai kerumah karena kondisinya yang telah stabil setelah seminggu beristirahat di rumah sakit. Dalam seminggu, kondisi sang ibunda telah membaik. Dan disaat yang bersamaan pula, pertemanan Kazuya dan Eijun semakin erat.

Biasanya Kazuya akan datang pada siang hari, tepat setelah ia pulang sekolah dan akan kembali sebelum latihan klub bisbol disekolahnya dimulai dan kebanyakan dari waktu tersebut Kazuya habiskan untuk menemani Eijun, alih-alih ibunya sendiri.

Kazuya biasanya akan menemukan Eijun tengah duduk dibangku yang tertutupi bayang-bayang pohon yang rindang ditaman kemudian keduanya akan berbagi cerita—meski kebanyakan Eijun yang memulai dengan menceritakan segala yang ia alami dirumah sakit dan sesekali ditanggapi oleh Kazuya. Hal yang sama telah terjadi dalam seminggu, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Kazuya akan bisa bertemu dengan Eijun.

Masalahnya, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan pada Eijun bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menemaninya lagi?

.

4.

Hari itu, seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, Kazuya menemukan Eijun yang tengah duduk di taman. Percayalah, siapapun yang melihat pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata keemasan tersebut pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau ia adalah salah satu pasien di rumah sakit tersebut.

Siapa yang akan berpikir demikian saat melihat betapa ceria dan tidak bisa diamnya Eijun? Bahkan sampai saat ini Kazuya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat selang infus yang biasanya terpasang di punggung tangan para pasien rumah sakit. Kazuya pernah bertanya mengenai hal ini dan dijawab dengan _'Siapa yang butuh cairan itu-!'_ yang penuh dengan nada bangga sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi gerutuan kesal saat Kazuya membalas dengan _'Banyak orang yang membutuhkan infus untuk menyambung hidup mereka, idiot'._

"Hey Sawamura." Panggil Kazuya, Eijun yang tadinya tengah memperhatikan langit kini menatap Kazuya dengan manik emasnya yang memukau.

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

Eijun tidak pernah memanggil nama Kazuya dengan cara yang biasa, selalu dengan nama penuh yang entah kenapa tidak membuat Kazuya keberatan barang sedikitpun. "Kau terlambat!"

Kazuya terkekeh pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Eijun, "Yaya, maaf. Ada sedikit urusan tadi."

Saat Eijun memiringkan kepalanya kesalah satu sisi dan menatap Kazuya dengan mata emas besarnya, Kazuya harus mengakui kalau pemandangan yang dilihatnya benar-benar—imut.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?"

Satu hal yang Kazuya ketahui dari Eijun adalah betapa besarnya rasa ingin tahu pemuda dihadapannya. Bahkan Kazuya telah memberitahukan Eijun hampir segala hal mengenai kegiatannya disekolah, teman-temannya di tim bisbol dan bahkan mengenai alasan Kazuya bisa berada dirumah sakit dihari kedua mereka bertemu. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu Eijun bertanya dengan penuh semangat, dan Kazuya tidak sebrengsek itu untuk menghancurkan semangat pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hmm, Ingat alasan mengapa aku sering ke rumah sakit, Sawamura?" Kazuya bertanya,

"Karena ibumu harus diopname kan?"

Kazuya mengangguk—mengiyakan jawaban Eijun. "Nah, hari ini ibuku sudah boleh pulang."

"Begitukah?! Selamat!" Eijun tersenyum lebar, dan—Oh, Kazuya sama sekali tidak melewatkan bagaimana ekspresi Eijun berubah dari senang kemudian menjadi sedih dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

"Tapi—" Eijun melanjutkan, "Apa itu berarti kau tidak akan kembali kesini lagi?"

Saat itu entah mengapa Kazuya sangat ingin memukul dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk bagaimana ia bisa membuat Eijun berekspresi seperti—itu.

"Tunggu Sawamura—" Kazuya berusaha mencegah Eijun untuk menangis, "Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengunjungimu, namun tidak setiap hari—"

Dan usaha Kazuya berhasil. Eijun tidak lagi memasang ekspresi layaknya anak anjing yang hendak dibuang dan kini memasang senyuman lebar yang selalu disukai oleh Kazuya.

"Benarkah?" Kazuya mengangguk. Malam ini nampaknya ia harus mengecek kembali seluruh kegiatannya di masa yang akan mendatang dan mengusahakan agar ada waktu luang yang tersisa baginya untuk mengunjungi Eijun.

"Kalau begitu, janji ya!"

.

5.

Minggu berikutnya Kazuya datang mengunjungi Eijun, saat Kazuya tiba Eijun tengah berada di bangku taman tempat ia biasanya menunggu, namun kali ini ia tidak sendirian. Ada beberapa orang anak yang duduk mengelilinginya, dan Kazuya menaikkan alis saat samar-samar mendengar Eijun menyebutkan namanya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pendongeng, Sawamura?" Kazuya datang menghampiri, membuat seluruh pasang mata kini beralih padanya. Eijun tersenyum senang sambil berseru, "Miyuki Kazuya! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Eijun berdiri dan menarik Kazuya hingga ia berada tepat dihadapan anak-anak yang kini menatapnya dalam diam, tampak penasaran dengan kehadiran Kazuya.

"Baiklah, jadi dialah yang kumaksud dengan Miyuki Kazuya didalam ceritaku. Mirip kan?" Eijun tersenyum lebar, menampakkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Mendengar ucapan Eijun sontak membuat anak-anak tersebut menatap Kazuya sambil bergumam 'Oh' panjang.

"Wah? Jangan bilang kau menceritakanku pada mereka?" Tanya Kazuya pada Eijun yang mengangguk senang. Kazuya menatap balik anak-anak dihadapannya yang tengah menatap Kazuya dengan kagum. Kazuya merasa sedikit gugup, ia tidak terlalu pandai berinteraksi dengan anak kecil—jangankan anak kecil, dengan yang sebayanya saja susah sekali—karena itulah Kazuya kehilangan kata-kata saat ini.

Eijun yang nampaknya menyadari masalah Kazuya hanya terkekeh senang, akhirnya ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya pada Kazuya yang suka sekali mencari masalah dengannya.

.

5,5

"Hey Sawamura,"

"Apa?"

"Didalam ceritamu, aku menjadi apa? Kok anak-anak itu jadi menatapku penuh kagum begitu?"

"Kau mau tahu, Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, bodoh."

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh!"

"—dan omong-omong, dalam ceritaku kau adalah seekor tanuki menyebalkan tak tahu diri yang terus berusaha bertahan hidup meskipun diburu oleh banyak orang."

"Uwah—cerita macam apa yang kau ceritakan pada anak kecil, Sawamura?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

—Tidak mungkin Eijun memberitahu Miyuki kalau ia menceritakan Miyuki sebagai seorang pangeran tampan yang selalu datang untuk menemani dan menjadi penyelamat seorang putri yang dikutuk, bukan?

.

6.

Suatu hari Kazuya tidak dapat menemukan Eijun ditempat ia biasanya menunggu. Tadinya Kazuya berpikir mungkin ia datang terlalu cepat, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Namun hampir setengah jam menunggu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Eijun akan datang, Kazuya pun memutuskan untuk mencari kamar dimana Eijun dirawat.

Setelah diberitahu oleh salah seorang suster yang ia temui di jalan—Kazuya sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa suster tersebut nampak mengenal Kazuya dan bahkan langsung menunjukkan arah dan nomor kamar Eijun— Kazuya hanya perlu berjalan kurang dari lima menit untuk menemukan kamar milik Eijun. Dengan kamar bernomorkan 218 dan nama 'Sawamura Eijun', Kazuya yakin ia pasti tidak salah kamar.

Kazuya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, dan saat mendengar suara Eijun yang meneriakkan 'Buka saja!' ia pun berjalan masuk dan melihat Eijun yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Balik menatapnya dengan kedua mata keemasan yang berkilau senang.

Namun Kazuya menyadarinya, bagaimana wajah Eijun tidaklah secerah sebelumnya. Bagaimana dibawah kedua kelopak matanya terdapat bayangan gelap yang kemungkinan berasal dari kurang tidur.

Dan omong-omong, itu adalah pertama kalinya Kazuya melihat Eijun dengan selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangan kanannya.

.

7.

"Sawamura?" Kazuya memanggil, duduk diatas kursi yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidur milik Sawamura. Jari jemarinya sibuk memotong apel yang berada diatas nakas menjadi potongan-potongan berbentuk kelinci yang mampu menuai decak kagum dari Eijun.

"Ya, Miyuki Kazuya?"

Eijun meraih satu potong apel dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut, tersenyum senang saat manisnya apel terkecap oleh lidahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau dirawat disini?"

Eijun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengunyah potongan apel dimulutnya sebelum menelannya dan memasang pose berpikir. Jari telunjuk diletakkan diatas dagu dan kedua bola matanya nampak menerawang.

"Hmm… berapa lama ya? Aku tidak ingat."

Kazuya mengernyit mendengar jawaban Sawamura,kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Sebodoh itukah kau sampai hal seperti itu saja kau tidak ingat?"

Eijun mendelik kesal saat mendengar ucapan Kazuya, ditatapnya Kazuya dengan tajam dan diarahkannya potongan apel yang baru saja ia ambil dari atas piring kearah wajah Kazuya.

"Apa katamu?!" Eijun berseru kesal, "Aku tidak bodoh! Hanya saja aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini sampai aku sendiri lupa berapa lama tepatnya!"

.

8.

Minggu selanjutnya Kazuya datang mengunjungi Eijun, ia langsung berjalan ke kamar milik pemuda yang lebih muda saat menemukan bangku taman tempat kesukaan Eijun duduk kosong. Akhir-akhir ini, dalam setiap kunjungannya selalu seperti ini. Dan tentu saja Kazuya menanyakan hal ini pada Eijun.

"Kenapa? Yah bukannya aku tidak mau datang kesana, justru aku ingin sekali keluar dari kamar ini!"

Kazuya memutar bola matanya, bukan itu yang ingin ia dengar. "Lalu? Kalau kau ingin keluar kenapa tidak keluar saja?"

Eijun bersidekap, kedua manik emasnya menatap lurus kearah televisi yang memutar siaran komedi didalamnya. "Dokter tidak mengizinkan. Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini kondisiku tidak cukup baik untuk keluar dari kamar."

Baiklah, satu pertanyaan lagi akan Kazuya utarakan. Pertanyaan yang sudah berada didalam pikirannya sejak ia bertemu dengan Eijun.

"Sawamura," panggilnya, dan saat Eijun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kazuya ia melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"

Kazuya mengernyit saat Eijun hanya menjawab degan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah? Mereka tidak mau memberitahuku."

Saat itu kedua manik emas Eijun sedikit meredup, namun senyumannya sama sekali tidak luntur dari wajahnya. "Tapi—"

Saat Eijun membawa tangan kanannya dan menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya, Kazuya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun lagi.

"—Aku sering merasa sakit disini."

Eijun menunjuk tepat diatas jantungnya.

.

8,5

"Errr…. Dada? Kanker payudara? Tapi kukira kau laki-laki, Sawamura?"

"AKU MEMANG LAKI-LAKI MIYUKI KAZUYA! DAN APA-APAAN DENGAN UCAPANMU ITU—?!"

.

9.

"Oi Miyuki," Kazuya menoleh, menatap Kuramochi Youichi—teman satu timnya—yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Apa?"

Youichi menatap Kazuya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, Kazuya sedikit kurang menyukai ide dimana Youichi merupakan orang yang begitu observatif dan selalu bisa menemukan keganjilan-keganjilan yang ada pada orang disekitarnya.

Dan nampaknya kali ini Kazuya sasarannya.

"Apa kau akan pergi keluar lagi?"

Kazuya menaikkan sebelah alis "Wah? Apa ini? Takut aku pergi keluar dan mendua darimu, Kuramochi?"

Terpujilah refleks yang dimiliki Kazuya setelah menjadi catcher selama bertahun-tahun hingga ia bisa menangkap mitt yang dilempar oleh Youichi tepat sebelum menghantam wajahnya.

"Amit-amit!" Kuramochi bergidik, ia menghela nafas sebelum menatap Kazuya dengan lebih serius. "Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana? Rumah sakit? Bukankah ibumu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

Kazuya memasang senyum yang membuat Kuramochi bergidik ngeri, "Tenang saja, tidak ketempat yang aneh-aneh kok. Lagipula aku pergi untuk menemui seseorang"

"Seseorang?" Youichi menaikkan alisnya, hendak bertanya lebih lanjut namun Kazuya sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Kuramochi.

' _ **Seseorang yang penting.'**_

.

10.

Kazuya pergi mengunjungi Eijun setiap hari sabtu dan minggu, ditambah dengan selasa apabila tidak ada pertandingan bisbol. Agak sulit memang bagi Kazuya untuk pergi bolak-balik dari sekolah ke rumah sakit—yang untungnya hanya perlu ditempuh dengan dua pemberhentian bus—dan berusaha mencari waktu luang diantara jadwalnya yang lumayan padat hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Eijun.

Tapi itu bukan masalah baginya, karena Kazuya akan lakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin bersama Eijun.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Kau datang!"

Ini dia yang Kazuya nanti-nanti. Sambutan dari Eijun yang berupa seruan nama lengkap beserta senyuman lebar yang dilemparkan kearahnya yang bahkan baru setengah menampakkan diri dari balik pintu.

"Tentu saja. Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku tidak usah datang?"

Eijun menggelengkan kepala dengan kencang, membuat surai coklatnya ikut bergerak kesana-kemari. "Bukan begitu!"

Kazuya merespon dengan kekehan pelannya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Eijun dan duduk dikursi yang selalu tersedia disamping tempat tidurnya. Dari atas tempat tidur, Eijun menatap Kazuya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Kedua manik emasnya nampak semakin berkilauan dimata Kazuya.

"Coba ceritakan tentang pertandinganmu!"

.

11.

Suatu hari, Kazuya membelikan sebuah mitt khusus pitcher untuk Eijun. Bukan tanpa alasan tentunya, hanya saja sejak Kazuya menceritakan bahwa posisinya adalah catcher didalam tim bisbol sekolahnya, Eijun langsung bersemangat untuk menjadi pitcher.

Ia ingin menjadi partner Kazuya, katanya.

Eijun bahagia luar biasa saat Kazuya memberikan mitt berwarna hitam itu untuknya. Memperhatikan benda yang terbuat dari kulit itu dari segala sisi dan kemudian berterima kasih pada Kazuya hingga tahap dimana Eijun hampir memeluk Kazuya saking bahagianya.

—yang sungguh disayangkan Kazuya adalah Eijun langsung menyadari posisinya yang sedang berada diatas tempat tidur saat itu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk memeluk Kazuya hingga akhirnya pemuda yang lebih muda hanya menundukkan kepala beberapa kali pada Kazuya yang tertawa melihat tindakan Eijun.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" tiba-tiba saja Eijun memanggil, kelihatannya ia sudah selesai mengagumi mitt hadiah dari Kazuya dan kini memanggil Kazuya untuk hal lain.

"Ayo main lempar tangkap denganku!"

Kazuya menaikkan alis, "Lempar tangkap? Disini? Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau ada barang-barang yang pecah ya."

Anehnya Eijun justru balik menatap Kazuya seolah-olah Kazuya adalah orang yang bodoh disini. "Apa maksudmu? Mana boleh main didalam ruangan!" saat Kazuya nampak kebingungan, Eijun melanjutkan. "Tentu saja kita akan bermain diluar!"

Kazuya terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan Eijun sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk bermain keluar ruangan, apa aku benar? Jadi tidak."

Eijun mengerang kesal, "Oh ayolah! Sebentaaaarrr saja?"

Dan terkutuklah Kazuya beserta kelemahannya pada tatapan memelas Eijun yang dilemparkan padanya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama. Oke?"

.

12.

Esoknya, Kazuya yang mempunyai waktu luang memutuskan untuk menemui Eijun. Saat ia tiba dikamar Eijun, anehnya ia tidak menemukan si pemuda bermata emas dimanapun. Kemana perginya dia?

Kazuya mencegat salah satu suster yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan bertanya,

"Maaf—tapi pasien yang disini ada dimana ya?"

Suster tersebut tersenyum pada Kazuya saat menyadari siapa pasien yang dimaksud oleh pemuda dihadapannya. "Oh? Sawamura- _kun_? Ia sedang melakukan pemeriksaan. Tidak akan lama kok."

Kazuya mengernyit, apa katanya?

"Diperiksa?"

Suster dihadapannya mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Tampaknya kemarin Sawamura-kun kelelahan, tapi ia tidak apa-apa kok."

' _ **Kelelahan'**_

Kata itu terngiang didalam benak Kazuya.

Kazuya mengangguk, paham. "Terima kasih suster."

Kazuya mau tak mau memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja ini salahnya yang membiarkan Eijun bermain lempar tangkap dengannya kemarin. Bagaimana kalau kondisi Eijun semakin memburuk? Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Eijun?

Kalau iya, bisa dipastikan Kazuya tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

.

13.

Saat Kazuya bertemu dengan keluarga Eijun untuk pertama kalinya, entah kenapa ia tidak kaget sedikitpun. Keluarga yang dimiliki Eijun cukup 'unik' dan berisik, sebagaimana Eijun sendiri.

Eijun lah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan Kazuya pada ayah, ibu dan kakek Eijun. Nyonya Sawamura merupakan sosok yang lembut, sama seperti ibu Kazuya. Sementara ayah dan kakek Eijun, untuk kedua orang ini Kazuya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun tidak sulit bagi Kazuya untuk bisa menarik hati mereka. Kakek Eijun, Sawamura Eitoku menyukai shogi dan untungnya Kazuya lumayan mengerti soal permainan papan yang satu itu—berakhir dengan Kazuya dan Eitoku yang bermain bersama dan Kazuya menang sebanyak enam dari delapan pertandingan.

Kazuya sempat mendengar protes dari Eijun pada sang kakek, kalau tidak salah mengenai betapa tidak adilnya Eitoku karena tidak menampar Kazuya yang berhasil mengalahkannya.

Tunggu—

Kenapa Kazuya harus ditampar kalau ia menang?

Yah, intinya, keluarga Sawamura merupakan keluarga yang menyenangkan.

.

13,5

"Tidak adil!"

"Apanya yang tidak adil, Sawamura?"

"Kenapa kakek sama sekali tidak menamparmu?!"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Tapi ia selalu menamparku setiap kali aku menang bermain shogi darinya!"

"Oh—"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menamparmu, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Apa? Tunggu—Sawamura, stop!"

 _ **SLAP!**_

.

14.

Kazuya tahu kalau suatu hari nanti pasti aka nada saat dimana teman-teman satu timnya disekolah akan mengetahui tentang dirinya dan Eijun. Tadinya ia berpikir kalau mereka akan menyuruh Kazuya untuk berhenti membuang-buang waktu, namun sebaliknya mereka justru meminta untuk dipertemukan dengan Eijun.

Yah, Kazuya hanya mengiyakan dan menjawab.

"Iya, kapan-kapan. Kalau ingat."

.

15.

"Sawamura," panggil Kazuya pada Eijun yang sedang memakan pudding coklat miliknya dengan nikmat. Dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya, Miyuki menduga Eijun sedang bahagia. Mungkin karena pada akhirnya ia bisa memakan sesuatu yang manis? Entahlah.

"Ada apa, Miyuki Kazuya?" Eijun bertanya ditengah-tengah kunyahannya, kedua manik coklat keemasannya diarahkan pada Kazuya yang kini mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaketnya. Dan saat Kazuya memberikan selembar kertas kecil kearahnya, ia berkedip—bingung.

"Maksudnya apa? Ini kertas apa?"

Kazuya membiarkan Eijun mengambil kertas yang ia ulurkan kemudian menjelaskan. "Lihat alamat yang tertulis disitu?" Eijun mengangguk, memperhatikan kata-kata yang tertulis diatasnya. "Itu tempat timku akan bertanding nanti."

Eijun sontak menatap Kazuya dengan bola mata yang melebar saat mendengar ucapan Kazuya.

"Pertandingannya akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Kalau kondisimu sudah baikan, kau bisa datang menonton"

.

16

"Jadi dia yang namanya Sawamura?" Youichi bertanya, sekilas melirik kearah Eijun yang tengah duduk diatas kursi roda bersama ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan penuh semangat kearah Kazuya yang membalas dengan senyum kecil yang mampu membuat Youichi mengangkat alis—heran.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah memberitahu ciri-cirinya? Kenapa masih bertanya?"

Youichi mendengus, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menendang catcher menyebalkan dihadapannya di depan umum, mungkin niatnya akan ia laksanakan didalam bullpen nanti. "Hanya untuk memastikannya saja, bodoh!"

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eijun, mengerti apa yang diinginkan pemuda yang lebih muda Kazuya pun berjalan menghampirinya bersama dengan Youichi yang memang sedari tadi berjalan bersama Kazuya.

"Yo, Sawamura. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan datang hari ini." Kazuya menyeringai sementara Eijun bersidekap dan menatap Kazuya dengan tajam. "Apa-apaan itu?! Kan kemarin kau yang mengundangku, Miyuki Kazuya! Tentu saja aku akan datang!"

Kazuya hanya mengangguk, disebelahnya ada Youichi yang hanya berdiri dalam diam sembari memperhatikan Eijun. Rambut coklat, mata emas, kulit tan—yang kali ini nampak sedikit pucat dimata Youichi—, dan terlalu berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan diri. Yep, pemuda dihadapannya memang sesuai dengan 'Sawamura Eijun' yang pernah sekali disebut-sebut oleh Kazuya dulu.

"Oh? Memangnya kondisimu sudah memungkinkan untuk datang kesini?" Kazuya menatap Eijun dengan lekat sambil melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan di bangku penonton karena terlalu bersemangat loh ya." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran yang selalu dianggap menyebalkan oleh Eijun—dan Eijun yakin orang lain juga pasti berpendapat demikian.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Miyuki Kazuya! Tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana Sawamura Eijun ini terlihat begitu hebat dan kuat? Aku bahkan bisa berlari mengelilingi lapangan baseball seratus kali saat ini juga!" Kazuya berdengus pelan, sedikit terhibur saat melihat Eijun ditegur oleh ibunya yang kemudian melarang Eijun untuk melakukan apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi "Terserah,"

"Miyuki-kun," tiba-tiba nyonya Sawamura memanggil, "Bisa tolong jaga Eijun sebentar? Ada yang harus bibi temui disana. Tidak lama kok."

Miyuki mengangguk, tidak masalah. "Tentu saja bisa bibi," setela mendengar persetujuan dari Kazuya, nyonya Sawamura pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang menatap punggungnya dalam diam. Tapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Eijun—yah, ia memang tidak suka keheningan—yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Omong-omong," Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Youichi dan Kazuya tiba dihadapan Eijun, pemuda bermata coklat keemasan menyadari keberadaannya. Sambil menunjuk kearah Youichi, Eijun bertanya "Dia siapa?"

Dahi Youichi berdenyut, "Kuramochi Youichi, kelas 2. Senang bertemu denganmu Sawamura," dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya. "Dan tampaknya kau perlus sedikit pelajaran untuk lebih menghormati kakak kelasmu, hm?"

"Tunggu—memangnya salahku apa?" Tanya Eijun heran saat melihat aura gelap yang mengelilingi Youichi, "Ah! Apa karena aku tunjuk-tunjuk ya? Maaf!"

Youichi mendengus, "Yasudahlah— kali ini kumaafkan, tapi lain kali kau begitu mau sakit atau tidak jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menjadikanmu target teknik gulat terbaruku." Mendengar ucapan Youichi, Eijun pun mengangguk cepat. Takut ancaman yang baru saja diberikan oleh Youichi bukanlah ancaman kosong belaka sementara Kazuya terkekeh pelan setelah menyaksikan interaksi kedua pemuda yang baru bertemu tersebut,

Namun saat Eijun tiba-tiba saja terlonjak dari kursi rodanya dan menunjuk Youichi lagi tepat diwajah—hal ini tentu membuat Youichi kesal—dan kemudian berteriak, "AH! Kalau dilihat lagi bukankah kau cheetah- _senpai_?!"

Cheetah?

Youichi tidak tahu harus merespon dengan apa selain, "Hah?"

Sementara itu, Eijun langsung menyerocos, "Cheetah! Ituloh, hewan yang larinya cepat! Di video yang Miyuki Kazuya berikan padaku, ada pemain yang larinya sangat cepat! Itu pasti kau, bukan?! Hahaha!"

"Apa-apaan dengan julukan itu?" Youichi mengernyit kemudian menyentil dahi Eijun dengan lumayan keras, "Dan lagi! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu?!"

Kazuya kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pemuda dihadapannya, bagaimana Eijun yang tetap berbicara mengenai Youichi dan kecepatan kakinya sementara yan menjadi objek pembicaraan sendiri sudah tampak kesal—Kazuya yakin sejujurnya Youichi tidak semarah itu— namun tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang memanggil,

"Miyuki- _senpai_ , Kuramochi- _senpai_."

Kazuya berbalik lebih cepat dari Youichi dan menemukan dua orang pemuda dengan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan, yang satu berambut merah muda dan yang satu lagi berambut raven. "Ah, Kominato kecil dan Furuya, ada apa?"

Pemuda yang berambut merah dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya memprotes pelan, "Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu, Miyuki- _senpai_. Haruichi saja tidak apa-apa." Kazuya mengangguk, membiarkan Haruichi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Uhm, itu kita harus segera ke dugout, pertandingan akan dimulai tidak lama lagi."

Kazuya baru hendak menjawab saat tiba-tiba saja Eijun kembali berteriak,

"AH! bukankah kau adalah pemain yang menggunakan bat kayu," Eijun menunjuk kearah Haruichi "Dan kau adalah pitcher dengan lemparan super cepat?!" kini menunjuk kearah Satoru yang tampak mengantuk.

Haruichi memiringkan kepalanya, siapa pemuda yang duduk diatas kursi roda dihadapannya ini?

Kazuya yang melihat kebingungan Haruichi pun menjelaskan, "Haruichi, Furuya kalian lihat bocah berisik itu? Dia Sawamura Eijun."

Sawamura Eijun. Haruichi nampak mengingat-ingat sejenak, ah iya, ia pernah mendengar nama itu didalam ruang makan saat para kakak kelasnya tengah berkumpul—lebih seperti menginterogasi—disekeliling Kazuya. Sambil tersenyum, Haruichi datang menghampiri Eijun.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kominato Haruichi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sawamura-kun." Melihat senyuman manis Haruichi, Eijun pun ikut membalas dengan senyum lebar. "Salam kenal, Harucchi!"

"Eh— H-Harucchi?"

"Loh? Apa aku salah? Tapi tadi katanya disuruh manggil 'Harucchi' aja?" Eijun melihat Haruichi dengan bingung sementara Kazuya menyeringai, "Sawamura, aku tidak tahu selain bodoh kau juga tuli."

"AKU TIDAK TULI, MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"Hm? Tapi kau tidak menyangkal kalau dirimu bodoh?"

"APA—"

Haruichi langsung menengahi, sedikit malu dengan perhatian yang mereka dapatkan dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Sawamura- _kun_. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

Eijun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Haruichi, ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi kesal kini berubah ceria. "Benarkah?! Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Eijun, Harucchi!"

Disini Kazuya merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di dalam dadanya. Eijun memanggil Haruichi dengan nama pemberiannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun Kazuya? Eijun memangil Kazuya dengan nama lengkapnya sementara Kazuya memanggil Eijun dengan nama keluarga.

Kazuya jadi kesal.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, Kazuya pun menyikut Satoru yang tampak tertidur sambil berdiri—ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku adik kelasnya yang satu ini. "Oi Furuya, tidak mau kenalan juga?"

Satoru yang kini sudah sedikit terbangun pun menatap Eijun lalu berucap dengan pelan, "Furuya Satoru."

Eijun tersenyum lebar, "Yo, Furuya! Salam kenal!"

.

17.

Pertandingan hari itu berakhir dengan Seido yang menang telak.

Tolong jangan salahkan Kazuya yang diam-diam bersemangat setiap kali mendengar Eijun memanggil namanya dan menyemangati dirinya—dan ketiga teman barunya, sebenarnya. Tapi biarkanlah Kazuya berpikir bahwa Eijun hanya memanggil namanya— sehingga tanpa disadari, ia membuat permainan jauh lebih cepat berakhir dari yang seharusnya.

Setelah memberi salam dan mengemas barang-barang, para pemain tim Seido sudah siap kembali kedalam bus, kecuali Kazuya yang justru berbelok kearah Eijun dan ibunya yang berada tak jauh dari jalan yang dilalui oleh para pemain Seido lainnya setelah meminta izin dari pelatih terlebih dahulu.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Nice game!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"APA-APAAN REAKSIMU ITU?!"

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, interaksi mereka disaksikan oleh seluruh anggota tim inti. Awalnya mereka hanya penasaran mengapa tiba-tiba saja Miyuki berjalan keluar barisan dan rasa penasaran mereka semakin besar saat Miyuki berhenti dihadapan seorang wanita dan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk diatas kursi roda.

"Siapa dia?" Isashiki Jun, salah satu murid kelas bertiga bertanya.

"Hmm.. siapa tahu? Bisa jadi kekasihnya?" jawab Kominato Ryousuke yang kebetulan mendengar pertanyaan Jun, disebelahnya Youichi langsung memberi jawaban yang sebenarnya, takut nanti muncul rumor yang aneh-aneh disekitarnya.

"Oh, dia Sawamura Eijun."

Youichi berjengit saat seluruh seluruh kepala anggota tim inti—minus Haruichi dan Furuya—terarah padanya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Kuramochi?" Jun menyipitkan matanya, menuntut Youichi untuk mengulangi ucapannya. Youichi mau tidak mau menurut.

"Uh, dia—" Youichi menunjuk kearah Eijun yang masih tampak kesal pada Kazuya, "Adalah Sawamura Eijun."

Tiba-tiba saja Ryousuke tersenyum. "Hee~ jadi dia si 'Sawamura Eijun' yang disebut-sebut?"

Dan selanjutnya Youichi tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat seluruh anggota tim inti—para murid kelas tiga tampak yang paling bersemangat disini—bergegas menghampiri tempat dimana Kazuya dan Eijun berada.

Youichi angkat bahu.

"Ah terserahlah."

.

17,5

"Spitz- _senpai_!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Spitz- _senpai_!?"

"Miyuki Kazuya bilang kalau senpai membaca shoujo manga, boleh pinjam?"

"Oh? Kau baca komik shoujo manga juga, Sawamura? Baiklah, akan kupinjamkan satu set!"

"Yeay!"

"Semangat sekali, eh Sawamura?"

" _Onii-san senpai_! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"Sawamura- _chan_ , mau pudding?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Masuko- _senpai_!"

"Sawamura, apa kau bisa bermain shogi?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Yuuki- _senpai_!"

"Ayo main."

"OI TETSU, SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMBAWA PAPAN SHOGI?"

Kazuya memperhatikan adegan dihadapannya dalam diam, tidak tahu ingin bereaksi seperti apa atas interaksi antara Eijun dengan para murid kelas tiga dihadapannya.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Jangan hanya diam disitu, ayo sini!"

' _Kenapa Cuma aku yang dipanggil dengan nama lengkap?'_

.

18

Hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak pertandingan dimana Eijun datang untuk menonton, dan hampir selama itulah Kazuya tidak sempat mengunjungi Eijun. Ia tidak sempat datang berkunjung akibat jadwal latihan yang semakin diperbanyak mengingat tinggal tiga kemenangan lagi untuk timnya agar bisa lolos ke tingkat nasional.

Tentu saja ia merindukan Eijun, baik segala ekspresi yang selalu ditunjukkannya hingga teriakan-teriakan kesalnya pada Kazuya setelah Kazuya mengganggunya.

Teman-teman satu timnya juga sesekali bertanya padanya mengenai Eijun, dan harus Kazuya akui Eijun memang hebat dalam bersosialisasi. Hanya perlu satu kali pertemuan dan seluruh anggota tim inti sudah akrab dengannya.

Dengan membawa beberapa bungkus coklat dan beberapa komik pinjaman dari Jun sebagai permintaan maaf, Kazuya berniat mengunjungi Eijun.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar milik Eijun, yang ia nanti-nantikan pun tiba.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Dihadapannya, Eijun yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur tersenyum lebar padanya, kedua manik emasnya berkilat senang dan mampu membuat detak jantung Kazuya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Namun Kazuya menyadari, meskipun Eijun nampak begitu ceria—dan cerah, semua itu tidak dapat menutupi bagaimana pucatnya Eijun saat itu.

.

19

Suatu hari Kazuya datang mengunjungi Eijun.

Dalam benaknya ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana Eijun akan menyambutnya dengan 'Kau terlambat!' atau 'Akhirnya datang juga kau, Miyuki Kazuya!', dan kemudian Eijun akan bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kegiatannya sehari-hari di rumah sakit sambil mengeluh betapa bosannya ia dan kemudian memaksa Kazuya untuk bercerita mengenai apa saja yang ia alami di sekolah, terutama mengenai teman-temannya dan pertandingannya yang sudah lewat. Oh betapa tidak sabarnya Kazuya untuk menceritakan bagaimana timnya hanya memerlukan satu kemenangan lagi untuk bisa lolos ke pertandingan nasional.

Setibanya di depan pintu kamar milik Eijun, ia pun membukanya dengan perlahan. Besiap mendengar celotehan Eijun dibaliknya. "Yo Sawamura, aku datang."

Anehnya Kazuya tidak mendengar satu teriakan pun yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Sawamura?"

Saat Kazuya membuka pintunya dengan lebar, kedua manik coklatnya melebar saat menemukan Eijun yang tengah jatuh terduduk disamping tempat tidurnya, nampak kesakitan dan mencengkram baju pasiennya tepat diatas dada kirinya.

"SAWAMURA!"

Dengan cepat Kazuya berlutut disebelah Eijun, "Sawamura! Ada apa?!" Kazuya semakin panik saat Eijun hanya menggeleng, ia tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun yang keluar hanyalah desisan dan suara tercekik kesakitan. Kazuya langsung bangkit berdiri dan menekan tombol bantuan yang berada tepat disebelah tempat tidur Eijun berkali-kali sebelum kembali berlutut disebelah Eijun.

"Sawamura— Hey, Sawamura!"

Eijun mencengkram kaus yang dikenakan Kazuya dengan erat, air mata mengancam turun akibat rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk di dadanya. Kazuya langsung mengambil inisiatif. Dengan satu gerakan, Kazuya langsung memeluk tubuh Eijun, memerangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dengan erat dan mengelus punggung pemuda dipelukannya perlahan.

Kazuya baru hendak ingin kembali mengucapkan kalimat penenang untuk Eijun saat tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu yang terbuka masuklah seorang dokter dan beberapa orang suster yang tampak tergesa-gesa.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya berlangsung dengan cepat. Kazuya sendiri tidak mampu mengingat semuanya—ia terlalu panik saat itu, ia hanya mampu mengingat bagaimana Eijun direnggut dari pelukannya, bagaimana Eijun kembali dibaringkan diatas tempat tidur dengan para medis yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya sementara Kazuya hanya bisa berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur Eijun, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Namun satu hal yang Kazuya yakini.

Eijun sudah semakin melemah.

.

20.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Miyuki kembali berkunjung. Kondisi Eijun sendiri sudah stabil, namun ia melemah. Saat Kazuya baru tiba, Eijun memang menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar, namun tidak dalam posisi duduk. Eijun sedang terbaring saat itu, dan Kazuya tidak bodoh karena ia langsung mengetahui alasannya saat itu juga.

Kini Kazuya duduk dikursi yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur Eijun. Dengan terlatih ia memotong apel yang ia bawa menjadi bentuk kelinci dan meletakannya diatas piring kecil diatas nakas yang sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh Eijun.

"Hey, Miyuki." Tiba-tiba saja Eijun memanggil, ia tidak menatap kearah Kazuya melainkan kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Kazuya yang sudah selesai memotong apel kini meletakkan pisau buahnya agak jauh dari tempat Eijun berbaring sebelum kemudian mengangkat piring berisikan kelinci-kelinci apel dan mengambil satu potong untuk dirinya.

"Oh? Apa ini? Hanya memanggilku dengan 'Miyuki'?"

Eijun menggeram, kini kedua manik emasnya menatap Kazuya dengan tajam, yang ditatap sendiri memilih untuk melihat kearah televisi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur Eijun. "Berisik! Dengar dulu aku mau ngomong apa!"

Kazuya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Kau tahu?—"

"Tidak."

Eijun melempar bantal kecil yang ada disebelahnya tepat kearah Kazuya—yang sialnya langsung menangkap bantal tersebut dengan mudah. "Oi!"

"Hahaha~ maaf maaf, ada apa?"

Eijun menghela nafas, ia masih menatap kearah Kazuya yang meskipun tidak menatap balik namun Eijun yakin pasti perhatiannya masihlah terarah penuh pada apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Miyuki Kazuya—

—Mereka bilang waktuku tidak lama lagi."

Saat itulah sepasang mata sewarna coklat milik Kazuya langsung balik menatapnya.

.

21.

Kazuya yakin setiap anggota tim pasti sedang kebingungan dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Jangan salahkan dirinya, ia hanya tidak bisa fokus setelah apa yang Eijun katakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Waktu yang dimiliki oleh Eijun tidaklah banyak lagi, ia akan segera pergi. Kazuya menggeram, pergi kemana? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?

Kenapa harus begitu cepat? Kazuya baru mengenal Eijun selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, dan tentu saja itu tidak cukup! Bagaimana bisa Kazuya hanya memiliki waktu selama tiga bulan untuk bersama-sama dengan Eijun? Apa tidak bisa lebih lama lagi dari itu? Seandainya Kazuya bisa mengulang waktu, Kazuya ingin bisa mengenal Eijun lebih lama dari ini. Sejak ia masih kecil kalau perlu.

Kazuya tidak bisa merelakan Eijun.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Eijun.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

21.5

"Ada apa dengan Miyuki-senpai?"

"Sudah abaikan saja, mungkin dia sedang datang bulan."

"Aniki—"

"Ada apa Haruichi?"

"Tapi Miyuki- _senpai_ itu laki-laki."

"Lalu?"

"….Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

.

22.

Benar apa kata Eijun. Hari demi hari telah berlalu, dan Eijun nampak semakin melemah. Wajahnya semakin pucat dengan kantung mata yang tampak jelas dibawah matanya.

Namun satu hal yang tidak berubah.

Senyuman hangat milik Eijun masih ada disana. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kondisinya yang semakin memburuk.

Entah Kazuya harus bahagia atau merasa sedih mengenai hal ini.

.

23.

Besok adalah pertandingan terakhir bagi timnya untuk bisa lolos ke pertandingan nasional, dan kondisi Kazuya masihlah tidak begitu baik, namun untungnya emosi yang tengah ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi permainannya.

Yah, teman-temannya tentu menyadari perubahan mood Kazuya namun tidak ada yang berani bertanya—kecuali satu orang.

"Oi Miyuki, ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?"

Kazuya menatap Youichi sejenak sebelum seringai muncul diwajahnya, "Oh ada apa ini, Kuramochi- _kun_? Mengkhawatirkanku?"

Satu tendangan spesial diberikan Youichi pada punggung Kazuya yang langsung merintih kesakitan. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, sialan!"

Kazuya hanya terkekeh pelan, namun saat ia melihat bagaimana Youichi menatapnya dengan serius Kazuya berhenti tertawa.

"Hey—" Tatapan Youichi menyelidik seluruh tingkah laku Kazuya, "Ini berhubungan dengan Sawamura, iya kan?" dan setelah Youichi melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kazuya nampak berubah sesaat, ia yakin bahwa ucapannya barusan tepat sasaran.

"Miyuki, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sawamura? Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

Reaksi Kazuya selanjutnya mampu membuat Youichi kehilangan kata-kata.

Karena Kazuya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar sedih bagi telinga Youichi dan siapapun yang mendengarnya, terutama bagi Kazuya sendiri.

"Tidak. Ia sama sekali jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'."

.

24.

Hari itu Kazuya kembali berkunjung, siap memberitahukan kabar gembira untuk Eijun. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia tidak menemukan Eijun didalam kamarnya.

Kazuya baru saja hendak berbalik keluar saat tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan tuan dan nyonya Sawamura yang berjalan kearahnya—kamar putra mereka.

"Ah—Miyuki- _kun_ ," Nyonya Sawamura yang menyadari keberadaannya menyapa, Kazuya membalas dengan anggukan. Ia mengernyit saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi tuan dan nyonya Sawamura yang tampak murung dan sedih.

"Selamat siang, Sawamura- _san_." Kazuya menyapa, "Kalau boleh bertanya, Sawamura—maksudku Eijun, ada dimana?"

Tuan Sawamura menatap Kazuya dengan sedikit sendu, membuat Kazuya merasa sedikit sesak. Ada apa?

"Eijun sedang diperiksa, kondisinya memburuk pagi tadi. Sebentar lagi ia selesai kok. Ingin menunggu?" dan Kazuya menjawab dengan anggukan,

Semakin memburuk. Ah—betapa inginnya Kazuya menghapus dua kata tersebut dari ingatannya.

.

25.

Saat dokter menghampiri tempat dimana Kazuya dan kedua orang tua Eijun berada, Kazuya sempat bingung karena tidak melihat Eijun bersama-sama dengan dokter dihadapannya.

"Mana Sawamura?" Kazuya bertanya, ada rasa tidak enak yang menjalar didalam dadanya.

Dokter dihadapannya menatap kearah Kazuya—tampaknya mengenali Kazuya yang memang lumayan sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit—sebelum kemudian menatap tuan dan nyonya Sawamura dengan sendu. "Karena kondisinya yang semakin memburuk kami memindahkannya keruangan lain yang memiliki peralatan yang dapat membantunya, mari ikut dengan saya."

Kazuya hanya mengikuti ketiga orang dewasa dihadapannya dalam diam, menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan ia lihat nanti. Dan benar saja, dari balik kaca Kazuya memperhatikan bagaimana Eijun terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan disekelilingnya terdapat mesin yang terhubung dengan tubuh ringkihnya.

Kazuya ingin menangis.

.

26.

Eijun tidak terbangun selama hampir tiga hari dan Kazuya terus menunggu dari luar ruangan, duduk dikursi besi yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit sambil terus menunggu kapan Eijun akan membuka matanya.

Kazuya juga sudah mendengar cerita dari nyonya Sawamura mengenai kondisi Eijun.

Lemah otot jantung, katanya.

Eijun sudah memiliki penyakit ini sejak ia masih kecil, hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa terlalu lelah namun Eijun adalah anak yang terlalu periang dan tidak bisa diam, setiap kegiatannya selalu membuat jantungnya harus bekerja lebih keras dan puncaknya adalah saat Eijun pergi ke taman ria bersama keluarganya, ia yang masih berusia enam tahun berlari kesana-kemari sambil melompat-lompat senang namun sayangnya otot jantung Eijun tidak kuat lagi bekerja terlalu kuat dan akibatnya Eijun pun harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit setelahnya hingga saat ini.

Dokter sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengontrol kegiatan Eijun agar tidak terlalu berat, Eijun sendiri tidak menyukai ide dimana ia harus dikurung dirumah sakit, namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa menolak. Semua ini untuk kebaikan dirinya sendiri.

"Cepatlah bangun, bakamura."

.

27.

Hari ke enam, Eijun pun membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kazuya yang berdiri disebelahnya, menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, idiot."

.

28.

Eijun tidak berteriak untuk membalas ucapan Kazuya, masker oksigen yang menutupi mulutnya menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal itu. Karena itulah ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman.

Dengan suara serak Eijun berucap.

"Aku bukan idiot, Miyuki Kazuya sialan."

Kazuya sendiri hanya bisa termangu melihat senyuman Eijun.

Ah—

Bagaimana ia masih bisa tersenyum secerah itu dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini?

.

29.

Seido akan melanjutkan ke pertandingan tingkat nsional, dan masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Kazuya sendiri sudah berbicara dengan pelatih dan ia mendapatkan izin untuk bisa menemui Eijun setiap hari.

Ia sudah memberitahu Eijun mengenai hal ini, dan pemuda bermata emas tampak senang mendengarnya. Meski begitu, Kazuya sendiri ingin menangis.

Bukankah itu berarti ia akan terus menyaksikan bagaimana kondisi Eijun yang semakin memburuk setiap harinya?

.

30.

Hari demi hari Kazuya terus menyaksikan bagaimana Eijun semakin melemah, ia tahu waktu yang dimiliki Eijun sudah hampir habis. Di satu sisi, Kazuya merasa bahagia. Eijun sudah hidup selama lima belas tahun dengan tersiksa. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan bebas, dan pada akhirnya Eijun akan terbebas dari semua masalahnya, bukankah itu bagus?

Namun disisi lain, Kazuya tidak ingin Eijun meninggalkannya.

Kazuya masih ingin melihat senyum Eijun lebih lama, masih ingin mendengar suara Eijun yang memanggil namanya.

Sampai suatu hari, di penghujung tahun Kazuya datang mengunjungi Eijun. Saat itu Eijun tengah menutup kedua matanya, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis yang membuat jantung Kazuya berdegup cepat.

"Hey Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun memanggil, kelopak matanya kini terbuka dan membiarkan sepasang manik emas menatap Kearah Kazuya yang berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dengan sendu dan senyuman lemah terulas dibibir.

"Ada apa, Sawamura?" Kazuya bertanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus rambut Eijun yang tetap terasa halus dipermukaan tangannya. Eijun membuka masker oksigen yang ia kenakan, Kazuya hendak menghentikan namun gelengan lemah dari Eijun cukup untuk menghentikannya.

Eijun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meraih pergelangan tangan Kazuya kemudian memegangnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau masuk kedalam kehidupanku, ya?"

Eijun tersenyum sementara Kazuya mengerti kearah mana hal ini akan berakhir. Kazuya merasa dadanya tercekat, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atau berbicara apa.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau berbagi cerita denganku." Jari-jemari Eijun tertaut erat dengan milik Kazuya, "Meski kau menyebalkan, aku senang bisa mengenalmu."

Kazuya masih tidak mengucapkan apapun sampai kemudian Eijun berucap.

"Kau tahu? Pernah beberapa kali jantungku berdetak cepat, tadinya kupikir aku telah sembuh tapi ternyata itu hanya terjadi setiap kali kau berada didekatku. Yah, meskipun pada akhirnya aku langsung merasa kesakitan, haha—" suara Eijun terdengar sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik namun Kazuya masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas didalam ruangan yang sepi tersebut.

"Hey Miyuki Kazuya," genggaman Eijun pada tangannya melemah, "Waktuku hampir habis."

Kazuya sontak menggenggam tangan Eijun dengan erat. "Tidak, waktumu masih banyak." Kazuya membantah namun Eijun masih memasang senyuman yang selalu disukai Kazuya.

"Miyuki Kazuya, apa tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?" Eijun berbisik, ada sedikit harapan dalam ucapannya yang membuat Kazuya langsung memberanikan dirinya.

"Sawamura," Kazuya menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan, "Terima kasih juga sudah datang ke kehidupanku, mungkin ini terdengar sangat bukan aku tapi ingat kali pertama kita bertemu?—" Eijun tampak mengingat-ingat sebelum mengangguk.

"—sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta padamu, Bakamura."

Senyuman lebar terpasang diwajah Eijun, bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Eijun merasa bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, bodoh." Eijun membalas genggaman erat Kazuya pada tangannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

.

Satu kecupan lembut setelah sebuah pernyataan cinta.

.

Apa yang terjadi setelahnya membuat Kazuya menangis dan meneriakan nama Eijun sambil menggenggam erat tangan pemuda bermata emas yang mulai mendingin. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang manik emas terindah yang pernah Kazuya lihat untuk selamanya.

Meski begitu, kedua belah bibir Eijun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Senyuman yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan Kazuya untuk selamanya.

.

Hari itu Kazuya kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai. Sosok orang yang baru masuk kedalam kehidupannya dengan cara yang terlalu kebetulan dan berakhir dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan.

.

Tuh kan, Kazuya juga sudah menyadari sejak awal kalau kisahnya tidak akan berakhir bahagia.

.

.

SELESAI.

.

Author's side:

Ok, jujur saja…. Apa sih yang udah kubuat? :'))  
Dikebut dalam waktu singkat dan kayaknya masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini terutama dibagian terakhirnya. :"

Jangan sungkan untuk member komentar atau kritikan, akan diterima kok.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

Review please? :'D


End file.
